tlsucfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Stand: Union City
'The Last Stand: Union City '''or '''TLS:UC '''is the third game in The Last Stand series. It was released on the 20th of July on Armor Games, 27th of September on Newgrounds, and 25th of September on Kongregate, all three in 2011. Storyline Welcome to the Beginning. A worldwide Zombie epidemic has occurred, causing infected to die and rise again as monstrous undead cannibals. The government is struggling to keep order, as everyday they lose more ground to the undead cannibal hordes roaming the streets. You, the player, must take on a role as a resident of Union CIty, a metropolis located on the east coast of North America. Amidst the chaos of a zombie apocalypse, you must survive by Scavenging for Food, Weapons and Medical Supplies, and finding Safehouses to shelter in, while fighting off the zombie hordes, and meeting other survivors who will accompany you or give you Quests, all in lieu of fulfilling the game's main storyline, to find your Spouse, who is lost somewhere in the city. Synopsis *SPOILERS* It begins when the player, driving home, collides with a zombie, killing it but causes the car to crash. As the player exits, they see damaged and abandoned cars scattered all around. The player then helps Ed, a survivor, cut through a Military fence to get into Brookvale, the player's hometown. When they reach 868 Brookvale Heights, the player's apartment, they find a Note written by their Spouse saying they have gone to the Hospital in Canal Park. However, when they get there, they find that the spouse has been taken to the Stadium by the Military, along with other survivors. The player goes to the Stadium, through Newtown and Uptown. It is revealed at the stadium that the spouse has been 'Relocated'. Barry, another survivor, helps the player to find the Spouse at the Uptown HERC Outpost, where HERC, a government organization, have taken the spouse to do experiments on them. After saving the Spouse, they escape to the Docks, where they meet Jack, (from TLS1 and TLS2). Jack tells them there is only one boat left, the others had been destroyed by HERC. However, a huge concrete wall blocks it. Jack sends the player to the Military Base in Waterside, to find explosives. When this is found, the wall is blown up, and the player escapes through. The player must travel across Union Bridge, however they are pursued by massive hordes of zombies. They reach a safe spot, where Jack is there, along with one other survivor, Dana. The player and spouse escape to the boat, and in the final cutscene, the boat stalls, and a growling sound is heard. Features TLS:UC introduced many features, including an inventory system and new weapons. Weapon Attachments and Conditions ''Main Article: Weapon Attachments and Conditions. These affect Weapons performance and appearance. Clothing Main Article: Clothing There are various articles of clothing to be worn and found. Stats and Skills Main Article: Stats; Main Article: Skills See the main articles for more info. Skill Books Main Article: Skillbooks These increase certain skills depending on the book. Reading a skill book consumes it. Supplies Main Article: Food; Main Article: Medical Supplies These increase health and are vital to the player. Survial Kit Main Article: Survival Kit A Premium add-on for the game that gives you new weapons, clothing and more. It can be obtained for as little as 0.01 USD. You can only buy on Armor Games. Weapons Main Article: Weapons Not just guns but Hatchets, RPGs, Hockey Sticks and even a Pocket Knife, plus loads more. Quests Main Article: Quests View these by accessing the Journal. Trivia *There are posters for 'Hip Hop Ninja'. Possibly a reference to the Fast4ward iPhone app of the same name. *There are posters for a game called 'Battlecraft', which could be a reference to either to the Blizzard Entertainment 'Warcraft' series or the EA FPS 'Battlefield'. *The Red Rum in Newtown may be a reference to the Stephen King novel 'The Shining'. External Links *Play on Armor Games - http://armorgames.com/play/12009/the-last-stand-union-city *Play on Kongregate - http://www.kongregate.com/games/conartists/the-last-stand-union-city *Play on Newgrounds - http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/580377